1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a transreflective LCD panel and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a transreflective LCD panel with high light utilization efficiency and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, resin color filter is coated on a substrate to form a color filter in the liquid crystal display (LCD) for displaying color images. When the LCD is turned on, the orientation and the tilting angle of liquid crystal molecules in the display panel of the LCD are controlled for adjusting the brightness of backlight passing through the liquid crystal layer. The color filter is used for filtering light and controlling the displayed color. The intensity of the backlight is adjustable anytime when the backlight source of the LCD is in the general mode. Therefore, the display effect is good in the general mode. However, the transreflective LCD turns off its backlight source when it is in the reflective mode and uses external light sources to display images. The transmission of the resin color filter is poor, and light has to pass through the color filter on the substrate twice before propagating out. This process lowers the intensity of light. Therefore, the light transmission rate of the LCD is decreased, and the reflection rate is poor. As a result, the display quality of the LCD in the reflective mode is seriously influenced.